


The MEKA Princess and The Frog

by Gamebot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, More characters to be added later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall of Overwatch, also, tags will probably change with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebot/pseuds/Gamebot
Summary: After the recall, Overwatch decides to open applications for new recruits as well. Among the new recruits are Hana "D.va" Song and Lúcio Correi dos Santos, both long time fans of eachother. Overwatch gives them the oppertunity to do what they do best; help people in need. It also offers them the perfect chance to develop a close friendship, and much, much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first work and I would love some feedback/constructive criticism!  
> -I found a lot of inspiration in AlmaMeDuele's Mchanzo fic 'Hang the fool'. If you haven't already, check it out!  
> -I'm going to introduce other characters later  
> -Also, I'm going to introduce angst and possibly smut later, just a heads up. Ratings and warnings will be changed accordingly

It’s been a few months since Overwatch got back together. Or, what was left of it. The original founders of overwatch, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, had died in an explosion at the headquarters years ago. Ana Amari, another long time member, had perished on the battlefied. And Jesse McCree… he left shortly before Overwatch was disbanded. Since then he has been a vigilante, a gunslinger for hire. He didn’t show up after the recall, much to the dissapointment of Winston and Angela. 

Winston was the one who initiated the recall and had hoped to get the remaining members back together. While not all heroes answered the recall, a lot started coming back to the headquarters over the course of several weeks. Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler, Fareeha ‘Pharah’ Amari, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Mei-Ling Zhou, Torbjörn Lindholm, Genji Shimada and Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton had all returned after the recall. Genji had also brought his mentor, Tekhartha Zenyatta, along and Reinhardt brought his companion Brigitte. And, they opened applications for new members as well, to which hundreds had applied. Among them, Hana ‘D.va’ song. She received an e-mail not to long after applying. Due to her experience in the military, her entry was immediatelly accepted and she was offered a ticket to the headquarters in Gibraltar. 

While packing her luggage, she carefully considers each item. _How much clothing should i bring?_ She asks herself. _Should i bring something formal? And do I bring anything else? Should i bring my gaming equipment? Just something small maybe, like my nintendo ds._ The questions overwhelm her. She sighs, looking around the room. She wanted to bring everything with her but at the same time she didn’t want to bring anything. _Maybe it would be better to bring as little as possible, seeing this as a vaction. Some time away from this war-torn place._

She decides to only take what was necessary. By joining Overwatch she hopes to get away from the horrors of the omnic crisis that ended not too long ago. Everything was still fresh in her memory. With the cities in ruin and families still recovering; everywhere she looked she was reminded of the violence. Of course she knew that joining Overwatch was still going to be a lot of hard work but hopefully it would bring her the escape and distraction she craved so much. She shakes her head, staring at her belongings ready to be packed. Without giving it another thought she puts the items in her suitcase, caring little for tidiness, and returns the others to where they belong. She grabs her coat and looks at her appartment one last time; _I’m going to leave this place it rather decently_ , she smiled to herself, _safe from the clothes hanging from the bed end. But who is going to notice?_. From the corner of her eye she spots a green t-shirt among the mess of clothes. The smiling frog face greets her happily. _How could i forget my favorite shirt!_ After hastily putting the shirt in her bagpack she says goodbye to her appartment, closes the door behind herself and locks it. 

Besides her suitcase Hana had brought a little bagpack. It didn’t contain much; a bottle of water and some snacks for the flight, her wallet, passport, phone charger and the t-shirt. She also brought her earphones but kept them in her left pocket. Her phone with all her music was in the other. She had made sure to download some new songs before leaving. It’s quite a long flight and she plugs in her earphones as soon as the plane lifts off. She browses trough her music library. _Some upbeat, calm music to ease my nerves. Lucio’s new album will do._ It wasn’t the flight that was making her nervous, rather the thought of meeting all of overwatch’s heroes. _Can you imagine, I’m going to join some of the most famous heroes in the world!_ She closes her eyes, focuses on the music and smiles. The soothing music does it’s job and quickly calms her. She quietly hums along, closes her eyes and makes herself comfortable. _It’s gonna be a long flight,_ she sighs, _I can’t wait to meet everyone._

A sudden shake wakes her up. In a reflex she grabs for her gun, which she doesn’t actually carry on her person right now. She looks around and is greeted by a friendly face. It’s the stewardess, who came to wake her up after they landed and the other passengers left. _I must have slept really deep,_ she thinks to herself. With red cheeks of embarrassment she thanks the lady and gathers her stuff. 

She is greeted with a warm breeze as she exits the plane and regrets having to trade it for the damp atmosphere of the bus that takes her to the airport building. There she waits for her lugage. It doesn’t take long since most of the other passenger already took theirs. Among the crowd of people waiting for other passengers, most likely friends and family, she spots a man holding a sign with her name on it. She assumes he is the uber the e-mail told her about. After speaking to him she discovers he indeed is here to bring her to the headquarters. He offers to carry her bag for her, which she can’t refuse after such a long flight, and takes her tot he car. 

It’s not very luxurious, but it’s not crappy either. Hana takes the back seat and enjoys the scenery during the ride. Even though she slept trough the whole flight she still feels tired. She blames the jetlag. The uber is quiet for the whole ride, much to Hana’s relief. It doesn’t take as long she expected it would, and she is rather caught off guard when the chauffeur tells her they arrived at the Overwatch headquarters. Though, that wasn’t entirely true. She still needed to walk a little to find the elevator that leads down the cliff where the actual headquarters are located. 

The view makes up for it; the sun is just starting to set into the sea and there are hardly any clouds on the horizon. The water reflects the deep orange colors and the sky is colored a beautiful pink, her favorite. The beep of the elevator returns her from her short daydream to tell her they’re at the platform. After exiting the elevator she heads for what she guesses to be the main entrance. The e-mail’s directions weren’t really clear, but there should be a comm next to the entrance that will open the door. Indeed, there was a small speaker just left from the door. After pressing the button, a low beep escapes from the device. It kept beeping for a few seconds, before a a pleasant female voice is sound from the speaker.

“ _Hello, I am Athena. What can i assist you with?_ ” Her voice sounds a little robotic. Hana doesn’t recognize the voice or the name.

‘I’m Hana Song, a new recruit. I think I am expected’

“ _Ah, Miss Song. Would you please look into the face recognition system for verification?_ ” Only now she notices the small screen next to the comm. It lights up sligtly. It only took the device a few seconds to scan her face and let out a beep to confirm her identity.

“ _Verification complete. Welcome, Miss Song. I will open the door for you._ ” The comm shut with a soft crack from the speaker signaling the end of the conversation. The door makes a click noise to indicate it has been unlocked. Hana pushes the rather heavy door open and hears a conversation down the hall. A deep voice speaking to a very high pitched and bubbly one.

“Don’t worry, if the train and the cab had no delay she should be here any minute now.”

‘Ah i hope so! I’m excited to meet her, after all…’

It seems she interrupted the conversation. Two faces greet her, one dark and hairy and the other slender and smooth. She recognise them as Winston and Tracer. Winston lifts his hand in a manner of greeting, but Tracer blinks towards her before Hana can respond. The slightly smaller girl looks at her with almost sparkling hazel eyes; excitement radiates from her. 

‘Hana! Is it okay if i call you Hana? I mean, you are here to join us so you are practically part of the family, no need for formalities right? Wow I can’t believe you are really here, I’m a big fan of you love!” _She sure talks fast, I can hardly keep up!_ Lena doesn’t give her a chance to reply and keeps going. Hana feels flattered, though a little overwhelmed maybe. She flashes a nervous smile. Winston interupts Lena with a loud cough.

“Uhm, welcome Miss Song! You are actually the first of the new recruits to arrive, so we don’t really have anything scheduled yet. But we will, don’t worry! We have plenty of training programs planned, we’re just waiting for the other recruits.” 

Winston pauses to scratch behind his ear. Hana can’t help but notice he’s a little nervous. “Uh Lena, why don’t you show Miss Song around?” 

The older girl beams with enthusiasm. “You got it big guy!”

Lena shows her every corner of the building; the medbay, the kitchen and dining room, training rooms, several working stations and finally; the dorms. Lena seems dissapointed to admit that Fareeha and herself, and Mercy and Mei already share dorms, meaning that Hana will have a room for herself. “It’s okay, I wil come visit” Hana replies playfully. Lena laughs ‘I will hold you to that!’

Hana let’s herself fall on the bed. It creaks softly when she hits the mattress. All of overwatch agents had dinner together in the big dining room. Angela and Reinhardt had prepared something special for her arrival. She also got to meet all the other heroes, who were equally excited to meet her. They talked for hours about their own adventures, battles and what not. Reinhardt especially had a lot of tales to tell, each one more exciting than the last. They ended up trying to surpass eachother with stories, but couldn’t decide on a winner. 

_I’m completely worn out, what a day. The jetlag sure as hell didn’t help._ She shifts, laying on her side so she can look around the room. It’s not very big, just big enough for two persons. Or, perfectly suited for herself. There are two windows, a small bathroom, a desk with rotatable chair, a locker, and her two bags that she left in the middle of the dorm. There is also a small nightstand besides the bunk, it has a little light and an alarm clock. She remembers what Lena had told her before leaving the dinner table.

‘ _We have breakfast at 9, so don’t be late! You don’t want to miss out on Mei’s pancakes!_ ’ 

Quickly she sets the alarm for 8 am, giving herself enough time to prepare for the day. The clock beams the time in a dimmed red light; it’s 22:18. Deciding to get some extra sleep by going to bed early, she kicks off her shoes and shorts and throws her shirt over the desk chair. It falls off immediatelly. She shrugs and starts looking trough her suitcase for something to sleep in. Her oversized gaming shirt catches her eye. Quickly she puts it on and dives back onto the bunk. Her drowsiness makes the hard bed comfortable enough and it doesn’t take long before she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Important note: Hana and Lucio both don't really have a lot of lore (no animated short and comic) so I base a lot of things of their in game interactions, the overwatch wiki and personal headcanons. If you think they're out of character, please let me know so I can edit it!  
> -Feedback is as always appreciated

It’s been two days since Hana’s arrival at the headquarters and she is finally starting to loosen up. Though she acts like her confident stage persona all the time, she always feels rather anxious in new situations like these. Her chronic nightmares haven’t helped either.  
_Soon after I joined the MEKA program… it started to take it’s toll on me. At first I tried to think of it as another video-game; wiping out enemies to save the day, fame and fans waiting for me when I return. But it wasn’t that simple. The enemy, the omnics, they adapted, learned our weaknesses, our flaws, how to defeat us. They weren’t just ordinairy robots, they were almost.. human. It became harder every day, but nobody seemed to notice. They only noticed us, me, the hero, here to protect them. The fans kept wanting more, more excitement, more action, more violence. So I started streaming the missions, the battles, deaths of hundreds of omnics. Were they conscious like the many omnics that now live a normal life? Did they have a family too? Could they feel the pain of the hundreds of bullets I sent trough their metal bodies? I don’t know. The people didn’t seem to care eiter way, they loved the videos. I rapidly became a global icon, beloved by millions. Got my own movie, playing in advertisements, all for killing thousands of omnics, people. No, I could never see it as a game._

The alarm clock interupts her thoughts; it’s 8 am, though she had been awake since 3. After waking up in cold sweat again she had decided to keep her gun close to make her feel safe. It now rests on the little nightstand. 

_Isn’t it weird how you can find comfort in a weapon?_

It’s not the first time she had grabbed for her gun after waking up from a terrifying dream. Aimed at nothing, the darkness of the room, ready to shoot at anything that may reveal itself. Nothing did. She was alone. A sigh of relief escapes her. 

_Started thinking about the Crisis again, bad habit._

Due to the short night’s rest she still feels exhausted. 

_No time to catch up though, breakfast begins at 9_ , she reminds herself. _. A new recruit is arriving today as well, Lena seemed really hyped about it. She didn’t want to tell who it was, keeping it a surprise. I wonder who it could be then._

Hana first heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. She lets the warm water fall on her head, making the shampoo foam in her hair. It smells soft and sweet as she runs her hands through. Using the same shampoo she starts washing the rest of her body, paying extra attention to the spots that are prone to getting sweaty. Though the offical training hadn’t begun yet, she had started training on her own. It doesn’t seem like it but the mech requires a lot of physical effort to operate. Not to mention the stamina needed when operating out of the mech. People tend to forget that out of the mech, she still needs to function like any other soldier.  
She doesn’t take more time than necessary and washes off all of the soap. Her towel was already waiting for her outside the shower. After quickly drying herself she uses the towel to wrap her hair. She had already picked her outfit for today; blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, blue and pink jacket, and a pair of older sneakers. For her make-up she settles for a little foundation and simple eyeliner. _That’ll do. Now, it’s time for breakfast. I’m starving!_

In contrast to preparing supper, for which everyone takes turns, all heroes make their own breakfast. The collective mealtime mainly exists so everyone can receive their schedule for the day and get updated about current and future mission. Today Winston’s making the announcements;  
“Good morning everyone, I’m going to keep today’s announcement short. Uhm..” He looks at the papers that look comically small in his big hands. “We are starting the training porgrams today. Torbjörn has made specialized work outs for everyone, and Athena has made a profile that you can use to log into the training-system. The system will allow you to record your sessions and your score based on your perfomance. It will also serve as a check for us, so we can see if you are making enough progress and improving. Just go to the training grounds and log in on the console, the system will record everything automatically.” Winston adjusts his glasses “We will also be giving you all a communication device, an earpiece, that will allow you to talk to your teammates during missions. Speaking of which, we have one scheduled for next week. Overwatch is still just a small organisation so we have to settle for smaller tasks. For the upcoming mission you will be attending the premier of the new movie _Six-Gun Killer_. The auteur, HAL-Fred Glitchbot, has been the target of several anti-omnic groups and asked for our help. So, you will be guarding him along with the other guests at the premier of his latest work.” He takes a short break to breathe “But, not all of you will partake in this mission. We have assigned Hana, Lena, Angela, Genji and the new recruit who,” a sigh, he mumbles “Lena asked me to keep a surprise untill his arrival at 3 PM today. Everyone else will remain here at the headquarters. That’s all for now.” Hana gives Lena a quick glance, she’s giggling. She rolls her eyes at the older woman who only gives her a smug grin in return. 

While putting her plate and leftovers away she is approached by Mei. “Hi Hana, I uh, was wondering if you would maybe help me out with something?” 

“Of course, what do you need help with?” 

“Well, you see, my blog hasn’t been as popular lately and I uhm, was wondering if you could help me make it more appealing?” She seems a little emberassed, but her pink cheeks could also be caused by the winter coat she is wearing indoors. 

Hana can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I will see what I can do.” 

She spends the whole morning at Mei’s dorm helping with her blog. They had the room to themselves, Angela was in the medbay making a list of supplies they need to restock. Mei was amazed at how much Hana knew about climatology. She had to admit to being a long time follower of the blog, which surprised her even more. For the blog, she advised to ditch the ‘boring’ theme and make it something cute. Mei asked if it wouldn’t look too unprofessional, but Hana assured her it wouldn’t. They spent hours on editing new themes and backgrounds, eventually settling on a cute snowman design. They were so busy laughing over their other, ridiculous designs that they didn’t even realize lunch-time had passed and that the new recruit could arrive any minute now.  
“Oh my gosh, look at the time! We completely missed lunch!” Mei points at the alarm-clock on the nightstand. The red light shows it is 13:56. They hear a rumbling sound and look at eachother; both of them must be really hungry. 

“I could really go for a solid meal right now. Something warm would be amazing... Come on, I’ll make you some as well!” Mei agrees and joins Hana in the kitchen. While Hana promised to cook, she can’t help but offer her some assistance. It doesn’t take long before both of them are sitting at the mostly empty dinner table, enjoying their warm meal. Well, they were untill Lena came bursting in. 

“The new recruit’s here!” She nearly shouts, and only now notices the two eating their late lunch. “Oops, sorry loves. Enjoy your meal, but hurry up!” She’s gone as fast as she came, leaving behind a blue streak. The remaining two girls give eachother an excited look and start cramming the remaining meal. Now a little nauseous, but still enthousiastic, they run to the headquarters entrance. 

“Welcome sir uuhm..” Winston looks at his documents, trying to figure out how to pronounce the name.  
“Lúcio, just Lúcio’s okay” He smiles slightly uneasily. Hana would wonder if he gets it a lot, if she wasn’t really excited to meet the musician she has been a fan of for so long. 

“Oh my god Lucio! You’re the new recruit?” 

“Woooh D.va in the play. Should’ve guessed you were going to be here as well. You think I’d miss out an oppertunity like this?” This time he shows a genuine laugh. She gives him a smile in return. 

“Of course I wouldn’t. But you’re so late, applications have been open for some time, what gives?” 

“Well my apologies, I’ve been working on my new album.” The DJ answers in a semi-mocking voice “I wanted to get it done before joining, since I figured I’d have little time for that now. “  
Hana replies in the same mocking tone “Oh well I forgive you, but only because I really enjoyed your album.” 

“Why thank you Miss Song, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed your last stream as well.” He continues in an overly formal, jesting manner. 

They go on fangirling over each other for a little longer after everyone else introduces themselves. Hana joins Lucio in his dorm, he also got a room for himself since Genji and Zenyatta, and Brigitte, Torbjörn, and Reinhardt already share rooms. Lúcio had brought some of his music equipment, including his speakers. They take turns blasting songs over them. It cancels out all other noises; the air conditioning, the waves outside, Angela’s knocking on the door... The door wasn’t locked so she let herself in. “Lúcio, Hana!” her voice isn’t loud enough to be heard over the music. She repeats herself, but louder. Lúcio turns the volume down “Oh hi Angela, can I help you?” 

Angela smiles and shakes her head “No no, dinner’s ready in 5, that’s all.” She turns around to leave “Oh and please turn down the noise a little so you can still hear me, your comms, a potential alarm, et cetera in case of an emergency. There are still enough people that want to get rid of Overwatch so we have to be careful. ” 

Lucio replies before Hana has the chance to “Of course, we will turn it down next time. No problem.”  
She gives a quick nod before exiting the dorm. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? I could really use a decent meal after the plane flight. The people are really nice, but the food, not so much” he laughs jestingly and Hana has to agree with him. Plane food doesn’t satisfy like a decent home-made meal. 

During dinner the other heroes make comments about Lúcio’s music. Mei and Lena confess to being longtime fans of his work. Angela had to admit she hadn’t heard any of his songs before, and neither had Winston and Fareeha. Reinhardt started talking about his ‘classics’ again, complaining how ‘the kids these days don’t enjoy them anymore’. Torbjörn agreed with him, but Lena and Mei fiercely defended Lúcio. It was starting to turn into a debate, but fortunately Angela interrupted them with dessert. The sweet ice cream quickly shut everyone up, making them completely forget about their discussion. Instead, they start talking about their favorite ice cream flavors. Winston reminds the heroes about the upcoming mission and, again, asks everyone to start the new training program, if they hadn’t already tried it. 

Hana planned on going straight to bed after dinner, but Lúcio had invited her over for a movie. He said it was one of his favorites, and how could she possibly decline? As if she would turn down the chance to hang out with her favorite musician, who also happened to be a long time fan of hers. 

Lúcio had brought his laptop to the headquarters, possibly to work on some new songs, but now it served as their movie player. Hana brings her own pillow and blanket to make the hard bed a little more comfortable. Though she genuinely wanted to watch the movie, she can’t help her eyelids from slowly starting to fall shut. Lúcio didn’t notice at first, but realizes she has fallen asleep when her head bumps into his shoulder. 

_I didn’t know she was that tired, or maybe the movie was too boring. Or both._ he snickers to himself _I should probably bring her to her own dorm. I certainly can't leave her here, I will have no place to sleep myself! Hope she doesn’t wake up when I carry her back to her room._

Lúcio’s effort to disturb her as little as possible seems to have paid off, she didn’t even stir on the way back. Before returning to his own bed, he leaves a little note to let Hana know that she had fallen asleep. _Wouldn’t want her to be confused about suddenly waking up in her own room after falling asleep during the movie_. He places the note on Hana’s nightstand so she can find it in the morning and makes sure to turn off the lights before leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Hana” The DJ greets her at the breakfast table. She just stuffed her mouth with croissant and mumbles a muffled ‘morning Lúcio’, though ‘morning’ had already passed. 

“You must have slept really well if you’re only up now.” 

He was right, she actually slept alright for once and didn’t wake up till 11 am. But because she got up late, she was sitting alone at the table, everyone already had breakfast. Still trying to swallow the chunk of croissant she nods in response.

“Uhuh.”

“Now that you are well rested, and not falling asleep during movies,” he teases, “maybe you are up for something more exciting?"

She gives him a slightly confused look, not knowing what he was implying with ‘something exciting’. 

“Something like?” 

Before he could answer her head start filling it in for her; _warm breath on her neck, hands wandering over her back, soft kisses along her jaw, hands sliding lower..._ She catches her own thoughts and quickly rejects them. Her cheeks feel warm now, she’s probably blushing as well.

“Well I figured you would want to beat me in one of your games, I bet you brought some of your gaming equipment with you. Or, if you’re up for a _real_ challenge, maybe join me at the practice range for some training? I could really use some more practice with my Sonic Amplifier.”

She nearly sighed of relief, a little ashamed of her own interpretation. 

_What was I thinking?_

“Yeah, of course I’ll join you. Just give me a minute to finish this and suit up.” Since she was in a hurry this morning, having overslept, she didn’t take the time to actually get decently dressed; she was still wearing her sleep shirt and sweatpants, her hair in a rather messy ponytail. Lúcio nods “I need to get some stuff as well, I’ll see you there then.” 

On his way to the dorms, Genji joins him. Hana can’t hear what he is saying, but it looks he is asking for Lúcio’s autograph. The DJ smiles and seems to invite him to his room as well. 

_Propably doesn’t have a pen at hand. But Genji didn’t bring anything with him, I wonder what he wants to have signed?_

A quick glance at her phone clock reminds her that she needs to hurry if she doesn’t want to be horribly late for the training as well.

_No time to wonder about it too long, I should get dressed. Maybe I’ll ask him about it later._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

When she eventually gets to the practice range. It seems like Lena and Mei had the same idea, they were also using the range for some exercise. The girls, along with Lúcio, already started with practicing their aim at some of the training-bots. 

“Look who finally showed up!” Lena pauses her shooting “Hope you don’t mind us getting a small head start.” 

Lúcio also stops to turn around and wave at her, completely suited up with skates and armor. He smiles, a little embarrassed about not waiting for her.

“Sorry, we didn’t know how long you were gonna take, so we already started.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I can still catch up and beat your score.” She narrows her eyes, as to challenge him for a little game. Lúcio eagerly accepts.

“Oh you’re on.”

It doesn’t take long before Hana indeed beats his score. Lena and Mei are surprised by how quickly she pulled it off, Lúcio tries to hide his amazement.

“Well, your little pistol is _very_ easy to handle,” voice dripping with friendly mockery, he points at her pink blaster, “bet you wouldn’t beat my score if you were using the same weapon.” 

“Oh yeah? Give me your amplifier and we’ll see” She extends her hand, waiting for him to hand it over. The musician snorts and gives her the weapon.

“Give me your gun too then, can’t be that hard to beat your score.” He knows full well that there is no way he’s going to beat it.

Hana now has a smirk on her face, “pffff, good luck frogboy.” 

“Don’t need it princess.” He gives her a defiant grin before turning to the range and taking aim at the moving bots. 

Hana laughs, “princess? I’m a mech pilot, not a princess.” 

“True,” he admits, “how about MEKA princess then?” 

He doesn’t wait for a response and starts shooting. Hana shakes her head with a smile and heads to the neighboring range, also going for the moving targets. Mei and Lena decide to take a break from their training and enjoy the sight of the two friends trying to outdo each other. Neither can beat the other’s high-score, but Hana got a better handle on the amplifier and an higher accuracy. Lena cheers from the sideline. When Lúcio eventually accepts his defeat, Lena wants to give Lúcio amplifier a try as well. They end up trying out each other’s weapons to see who can get highest score. Mei’s Endothermic Blaster, which Lena called ‘insane’, proved to be especially hard to use. In midst of their argument about the weapon they are interrupted by Winston, who asks them to join him in the main hall for a meeting about the upcoming mission. The other’s are already waiting.

Before Winston begins the meeting, Hana notices what Genji got signed; on the left side of his face is a bright green autograph. She has to admit that it doesn’t look bad on him, since it matches the colors of his armor, but it still makes her chuckles. When Lena asks her what’s so funny, she points at Genji. She laughs as well.

“As you all know, you will be attending the premier of HAL-Fred Glitchbot’s _Six gun killer_ next week. I’m glad to see you have started your training programs. While we don’t know if there will be an assault, it is necessary for you to be able to defend Glitchbot and the attending guests in case of an attack.“ A projector shows an enlarged image of the cinema’s ground plan. Winston uses a laser light to point at a big chamber. “Lena, Lúcio and Angela will be attending the movie in this room. That means that Hana, Genji and Zenyatta will be watching over the main entrance and bar.”

“Wait, since when is Zenyatta on this mission?” Lena asks. 

“Genji asked me if he could bring his mentor along, and while I didn’t think it would be necessary, another support hero is always welcome. So he will be joining you on this mission.”

“If I’m left with as much as a bruise after this mission...” Lena mumbles jestingly. Winston ignores her remark.

“During the intermission, Lucio and Angela will gather in the main hall with the guests as well. Lena, you will keep an eye on the movie theatre. Make sure to report any questionable activity to each other. The premier takes place at 10 PM but you need to be inside the building at 9 to check for anything suspicious beforehand.”

Lena interrupts him again “Wait, will we be able to take a plane back to Gibraltar after the premier?”

“No, you will spend the night in a hotel in Los Angeles. We booked three 2-person rooms for you. I will also be giving you your comms before you leave so make sure to be at the breakfast meeting to receive them. ” Winston ends the meeting after answering the last questions. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hana decided to go back to her room to play some games on her Nintendo DS. She hadn’t done much this week, besides trying to catch a little more sleep and hanging out with several of the Overwatch heroes; she had joined the girls for a sleepover, talked a bit with Reinhardt –who turned out to be a big fan of her-, actually got to watch that movie and hang out with Lúcio, and exercise on the practice range.

Her Nintendo was a rather old device, but it still worked. She hadn’t brought her full gaming equipment, figuring she wouldn’t have the time to record and edit video’s anyway. But she wanted to play some games to unwind, and thus brought her DS. She had gotten a new, -or rather, old - game from Reinhardt. The old man had asked for her autograph earlier, and wanted to give her a game; _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ , the remake for the 3DS, a classic nonetheless. Of course Hana was excited to play it. She considers doing a let’s play for her fans, maybe even have her gaming equipment shipped to her now that she has more free time than originally thought. While she genuinely enjoys the game, her thoughts wander. She thinks back to earlier this morning.

_What was I thinking? Of course he didn’t mean it like that, why was it the first thing to come to mind?_

She tried to get rid of the thoughts, but they have been following her all day.

_Do I have a crush on my best friend? Is that why my mind keeps wandering?_

She groans when she remembers the morning, frustrated with herself. _How could you think about your friend like that!_

Yet, she couldn’t shake it. No longer being able to focus on the games, she looks at the laptop on her desk. With a sigh she pauses the game and gets up, locks her dorm room, and sits down in the chair. She peeks at her phone while her laptop starts up.

_Plenty of time till dinner. Guess I’ll take some time for myself. It’s not really a comfortable position, but it’ll have to do._

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lúcio was in his dorm as well, laying on his bed, also thinking about today. 

_When will Hana take my hints? Even Lena told me today that my flirting was painfully obvious. At least she caught onto that. But Hana doesn’t appear to notice at all. Or maybe she just isn’t interested._

He drags his hands across his face and moans.

_I wish I knew what she was thinking. Doesn’t she notice? Should I just flat out tell her? But I don’t want to ruin our friendship either. What if she wouldn’t want to hang out anymore..._

He turns his head, facing the alarm clock at the nightstand.

_Still an hour till dinner._

He can’t help but let his hand slide downwards, feeling the tightness in his pants. He bites his lip.

_Should I?..._  


His hand is already unbuttoning his pants, he can’t help but silently curse himself for giving in.

_Jacking off to the thought of your best friend, nice one Lúcio._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Only one day left before they depart for LA. She had her gaming equipment shipped to the headquarters, along with her mech. Not that she was bringing it for the upcoming mission, but she assumed she would need it eventually. The knocking on the door echo’s softly through the room. 

_That has to be Lúcio. Hope he is ready to have his ass handed to him!_

After dinner she had invited him for some gaming, or as she put it; ‘ass kicking’. Lúcio was happy to accept. He also happened to have brought a DS and game with him, the game being a recommendation of Reinhardt as well. 

She opens the door for her guest. “Ready to get completely, utterly destroyed and crushed at some games?”

“We’ll see about that!” 

After taking one step into the room, he nearly screams at the mess that is supposed to be Hana’s dorm. Clothes scattered everywhere,- not sure wether they were clean or not-, blanket half way falling off the bedside, some empty snack packages on the desk and a presumably used towel hanging over the chair.

“ _This_ is your room? How can you live in this mess!”

“It’s not _that_ big of a mess”, Hana tries to brush it off, “I thought I invited you for gaming, not for criticizing my room.”

“Let me at least pick up the laundry.” 

“You can’t be serious.”

“How can I concentrate on a game when we’re basically sitting in a dumpster?”

“Alright, alright, I’ll tidy the room if it’s that big of a deal.” She mumbles. Lúcio assists her by starting to pick up the many garments while Hana herself collects the empty food packages. He can’t help but chuckle a little when he finds some discarded underwear.

“Really Hana?” He holds the item up for her to see. When she turns around and sees the panties, her face immediately turns red from shame.

“Give that back!” She hisses and quickly snatches it from his hand. 

He laughs, “You are the worst!”

Hana snorts, dismissively, “As if you don’t have underwear laying around.”

“I don’t, actually. I put it in the laundry basket, _where it belongs_ ”, mockingly, emphasizing the last part.

“Yeah right” She continues cleaning the rest of the room.

About ten minutes later the room is clean.

“Well, are you now ready to get...”

“completely and utterly destroyed?” Lúcio interrupts her. “Are _YOU_ ready to get completely and utterly destroyed?”

“Pha! As if.” 

They sit down at Hana’s now completely tidy bed. Lúcio had brought _Mario Kart_ to play.

“Reinhardt said this games was great for playing together, but you know him and his ‘classics’, we’ll have to see about that.” He starts the game and clicks the multiplayer button. The screen shows a ‘waiting for other players’ message. Hana is still waiting for the game to show up in her download play. She suddenly bursts out in laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“Froggyfresh? Really?”

“What? It’s a great name.”

“It is!” She’s still giggling softly “Now my username seems boring. Give me a sec, I can do better.”

Lúcio rolls his eyes, pretending to be impatient. A minute later his DS makes a sound to notify that another player joined.

“MEKA princess?”

“Well you came up with it, but I decided to steal it.”

“I’m glad you are enjoying my artistic nicknaming skills. But it won’t matter after I royally defeat you.”

Nothing was further from the truth. They decided to play twenty games and the one with the highest score would be the ‘ultimate true kart master’. Though Hana had a slow start, as she had never played the game before, she quickly caught up and was now winning with a ridiculous lead. When she wins the last race too, Lúcio let’s himself fall back on the bed with a groan.

Hana cheers to the victorious music playing softly from the DS “Wooooh! I’m the ultimate _Mario Kart_ master!”

She looked over to Lúcio, still laying on his back, and wanted to make another remark about how absolutely destroyed he got. But he didn’t look defeated at all, not even slightly dissapointed. Instead, he sat back up and congratulated her with a genuine smile, his eyes almost sparkling with joy. 

_God he looks adorable._

When she didn’t respond, he started to look a little worried, “Hana?” 

Before she knew it, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He didn’t even fight it, giving in instantly. She moved over, climbing on his lap, wrapping their arms around one another, suddenly wanting to get to know each other in a completely new way. Lúcio let out a soft moan before gently pushing Hana down on to the bed.

“You finally caught onto my hints?”

“Hints?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice, even Lena said it was obvious.”

“I thought you were just being nice!”

“I was! I guess that is my way of flirting too.” He laughs, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I was thinking you weren’t interested. I’m glad you proved me wrong.”

“Someone had to make a move,” she rolls her eyes, “you could have just told me.”

“I didn’t want to lose my best friend! What if you wouldn’t want to hang out anymore?”

She pokes him in his side, a ticklish spot, causing him to laugh. “Like I would end a friendship over something like that.”

With Hana still laying on her back, Lúcio decides to move back a little. When she feels his hands touch the buttons of her jeans, she tenses up. 

“What are you doing?”

“Something you’ll love.” He gently pulls down her jeans, tossing them to the side.

She lets out a gasp, “We just tidied the room!” 

“And I’ll tidy it again for you tomorrow.” He kisses her thigh before also trying to pull down her underwear. He can tell that she isn’t completely comfortable.

“You okay? If you don’t want to I can...”

“No! No, it’s not that I don’t want, I just...” her voice becomes a mumble, “have never...”

Lúcio sits back up, immediatelly understanding, “you’re a virgin?”

A little emberassed, she replies, “yes...”

“Ahww, no need to be ashamed”, he reassures her, “I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.”

“But”, her voice is even softer now, “I do want you to...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Her legs relax a little, as does Hana herself.

“Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it.” He winks with a smile before leaning over again. 

And he was right; she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Not sure if I like how this turned out but i guess it's up.  
> -Sorry for the late update! This chapter was bigger than I expected it to be.  
> -Google has also been my best friend, translating words and expressions for me.  
> -And, i drew some inspiration from this fic, check it out! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8465968  
> -Next up is the premier!
> 
> -ALSO! the word count is exactly 7k, ain't that nice.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunrise wakes her up. Because she didn’t close the curtains last night, the light falls trough the window and right in her face. Immediatelly she reaches for the blaster on the nightstand; it’s not there. Confused by the absence of the weapon and slightly grumpy from being awakened so rudely, she rubs her eyes, sits up and scans the room; the room is tidy, except for the clothes on the ground which she partially recognizes as her own, the green sweater and yellow shirt aren’t hers. The noise coming from the bed surprises her.

“Hmmm, morning Hana”

_I forgot, Lúcio stayed over last night. Must have woken him up._

Hana lays back down, turning over to face still half asleep man beside her. A comfortable warmth meets her when he pulls her closer.

“Goodmorning”, she smiles.

Lúcio returns the expression, “your make-up, the triangles...”, laughing a little, “It’s totally smudged.”

She hadn’t taken the time to remove the make-up before going to sleep. Now that she thinks of it, she hasn’t even put her pyajama’s on. She quickly realizes she is laying in bed completely naked.

Her lack of response makes his brows furrow, “something wrong?” he sounds concerned.

“No, no,” She thinks about the night before and blushes a little.

“Is it about last night?”

“Yes. No. I just...”

Lúcio can’t help but feel guilty. 

_Maybe she felt pressured, I hope not. I didn’t want to force her into something she would regret._

“I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to...”

Hana regains her confidence, “I did, I enjoyed last night! Hell, more than just enjoyed. But I, I don’t know, I just hadn’t been with anyone like this before.” Her voice becomes a little softer, “I guess I was just really nervous about it, maybe a little bit emberassed.”

“Hey, that’s okay,” he places a kiss on her forehead, “I was afraid you regretted last night. ”

“What? No way.“ She kisses him in return, “I was just nervous, that’s all. Don’t you think that will happen a second time!”

He laughs, the sound echoes trough the room, “If you say so, Miss Song.”

The alarm clock beeps; it’s 8 AM.

He sits up, “Oh, I forgot to tell, or, didn’t really have a chance to tell, since you fell asleep” Hana rolls her eyes, “but I set an alarm. Can’t be late for breakfast today.” She has a questioning look on her face. “The mission, remember?”

_I almost forgot, today we fly to LA for the mission! Winston would give us the last details at breakfast today._

She jumps out of bed, gathering her discarded clothes.

“I didn’t forget!” She digs through her suitcase for clean underwear and opens the bathroom door, “Just give me a minute to get ready.”

Before closing the door behind her, she can see Lúcio sitting up and getting dressed. She can’t help but stare for a minute.

_He’s more muscular than I’d thought. And... smaller?_

When standing upright, he’s slightly smaller than Hana herself. Lúcio doesn’t notice her looking at first, but when he starts getting dressed he catches a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye.

“Like what you see?” 

He interrupts her thoughts, she responds by sticking out her tongue before going to the bathroom. The sound of the shower can be heard a few seconds later.

“You’re going to shower? Now? We have to hurry!”

A muffled answer, “I won’t take long!“

He shakes his head and sits back down on the bed, messing around on his phone. Hana keeps her promise though. within ten minutes she is back, fully dressed and ready to go.

“Ready?”

“Uhuh”

Just when she closes the door behind herself, she can hear the door of the room next to her open; it’s Lena, also going for breakfast. The older girl turns around, smiles, and wishes the two goodmorning before her expression changes to a more confused one. She looks at Hana, then at Lúcio, back at hana... Her lips curl into a grin, she gives Lúcio a thumbs up. He awkwardly returns the gesture. Hana feels like she is missing out on something, but shrugs it off. Propably something she doesn’t want to know anyway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena keeps the grin for enitre beginning of the meeting. Winston continues undisturbed.

“...You will be picked up in a little less than an hour and a half, so make sure you have all your items packed. Remember that you are only staying one night.” He pauses and thinks for second.

“You don’t need to be at the theatre untill 9 PM, so you can spend the rest of the day how you like. But don’t draw too much attention to yourself.”

He goes on about safety for a few more minutes before dismissing the agents. Everyone returns to their dorms to pack the last supplies they need. Angela visits each room to hand out some healing packs. 

“I hope you don’t need them, since we have plenty of medics around, but just in case. You never know what you run into on mission like these.”

Hana gratefully stuffs it in her suitcase. After packing the last things, she checks the clock; still an hour till they leave. 

Just an hour before we leave, I can’t wait to see LA!

Someone knocks on the door. 

“Come on in!”

A head peaks trough, it’s Lena again.

“Oh hi Lena, didn’t expect you. What’s up?”

She’s giggling a little as she enters the room and quickly sits beside Hana on her bed.

“Soooooooo, you and Lúcio?”

Her struggle for words give it away.

“You finally caught on?”

“Onto what?”

Lena grunts, “Lúcio! C’mon, it was so obvious.”

“No it wasn’t! If that was flirting, you could have been flirting with me.”

She laughs “Maybe I was.”

“You have a girlfriend!”

“C’mon, his flirting was obvious” Lena rolls her eyes. “So last night...” she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, Hana laughs and playfully punches her in the side.

“Lena!”

“What? Give me some details!”

“Yeah right. I’ll be the topic of gossip for the whole month.”

“But really, are you two finally dating now?”

Hana has to admit she doesn’t know.  
_It’s not like I actually asked, but it’s safe to assume, isn’t it?_

“I think so.”

“You _think_ so?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t ask.”

“How can you not know?!” She laughs again, ”I’ll ask Lúcio then.”

“Ask or interrogate?”

“You’re really the worst,” she jokes, already by the door before Hana can say anything else. “Well, see ya later love. I got some work to do.” And the woman’s gone, Hana is left in her room by herself again.

_I hope Lúcio knows better than to tell Lena anything. Don’t need to be the topic of gossip here at headquarters._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite the trip to LA, most of the heroes took a nap during the flight. Hana stayed awake, taking the time to enjoy some music and read a magazine. Zenyatta was awake too, but did he need to sleep anyway? He didn’t seem to be doing anything, not even looking around. 

_Maybe he was meditating. But on a plane? With all this noise?_

Genji was leaning against his shoulder. 

_Can’t be that comfortable, laying on solid steel. It doesn’t seem to bother him though, he’s been asleep for over an hour now._

Behind her was Angela, with Lena slumped next to her in her seat. The younger woman was drooling a little. When she points it out, the medic giggles. Hana decides to take a picture on her phone.

_That’ll teach her, sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong._

Lúcio sits beside to her, a little slouched against her arm. Music can be heard from his headphones, though very softly. She tries to recognize the song but is interrupted by the flight attendant.

The voice sounds trough the whole cabin to notify the passengers that they will be landing soon. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hotel is a lot more luxious than everyone expected. Hana wonders where Winston got all the money to afford this, considering how he talked about ‘still being a small organisation’. They decide to just dump their luggage, and then go have a look around the city. Primarily because they also need to have dinner before they arrive at the cinema. Still, a good oppertunity to also see some of LA.

Zenyatta was even more amazed than Hana, she wonders if he has even been outside the Shambali Monastry before. Seems like he hasn’t. But he is certainly enjoying himself, despite the city being endlessly more crowded and louder than where he came from. Genji even buys him a sweater that reads ‘I <3 LA’. Hana buys herself a little snowglobe, just as a little reminder of the trip.

When they eventually go to a restaurant for dinner, they hadn’t realized that Zenyatta doesn’t really eat. He says that he doesn’t mind, and is willing to wait for everyone to finish their meals. He does receive curious looks from all the heroes when he orders a drink. _Old Glenwales_ , organic oil. As soon as he touches the glass to drink, everyone stops eating and stares at him. They’re not even subtle about it. Eyes wide open, forks stopped halfway and breaths holding. He opens his mouth, just a little bit, and takes a sip. It’s actually a little unsettling. When he puts the glass down again, everyone quickly returns to their meal as if they hadn’t been staring. They don’t want to make him wait much longer so they finish quickly, leaving a generous tip for the waiter. 

On their way back Genji points at an advertisement. It’s Hana, promoting a soft-drink. She hadn’t thought of it before, but now wonders if they may have drawn attention to themselves by going out like this. With Lúcio being a world-famous DJ and she herself having advertisement throughout the city, they could easily be recognised. Which, isn’t becessarily good. She can only hope it won’t draw any negative attention towards the mission.

Back in the hotel they get dressed up. Torbjörn, Winston and Angela had designed armor that can be worn under their formal clothes. Since, it’s still a formal occassion and they are expected to wear something other than their full-battle armor. Even Zenyatta and Genji received a suit for the premier. Angela hands the others their armor before returning to her room with Lena to get dressed.

Hana has to fiddle a little before getting comfortable in the armor. It’s light and flexible, but can still stop a bullet. She then wrestles with her dress to get it fitting over the armor, luckily Lúcio is willing to lend a hand. A last glance in the mirror; light blue dress, not too long, white knee socks, blue and pink shoes. She doesn’t put her signature triangles on her cheeks tonight. Her hair is tied in a bun.  
Lúcio was wearing a suit with a red tie. At first she thought it was regular black, but it’s actually a really dark shade of green. He also doesn’t have his hair tied up as usual, instead he decided to let it hang down loose. It suits him, she thinks.

“Ready for the mission?”

“I think so,” she’s still checking the last details in the bathroom mirror.

Suddenly, they hear a loud banging from the door followed by a muffled voice.

“Hurry up you two! The cab is already waiting outside!”

“Just a minute!” She quickly grabs her handbag. Not that she really needs it, but she has to keep her blaster somewhere discreet. Lúcio went with a regular backpack to bring his amplifier. Not really stylish, for a formal evening, but where else are you going to hide a gun? He’s already waiting by the door when she exits the bathroom. Lena is also waiting in the doorway, impatiently tapping her foot. 

“Ready to go,” she assures her.

“About time! Angela already called a cab, he’s waiting outside.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The theatre is huge, it looks even bigger now that there aren’t any guests yet. The entrance hall borders the bar and also gives access to the bathrooms. They inspect every last inch of the rooms; under the tables, each bathroom stall, all seats, the cash registers, the bar. Not finding anything suspicious, they go through the details of the mission one last time. 

“Okay, Hana, Genji and Zenyatta, you will stay here in the entrance hall to look over the bar, bathrooms and any guests wandering around,” Angela begins, “which means that I, Lena and Lúcio will be watching over the guests and Glitchbot himself during the movie. If you see anything suspicious, or unusual, report it to through the comm you received, and make sure you update everyone on your position so we know where you are. I think that’s all.“ She seems a little tense, “the guests will be here in 15 minutes, so let’s take our positions.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From her spot, Hana looks over the bar and entrance, the bathrooms being behind her. She can see Genji on the left, standing by the entrance, and Zenyatta by the bar on her right. Genji inspects all the guests, focussing on their faces, propably to remember them. Zenyatta has found Glitchbot and is striking up a conversation. Though she can’t hear what they are saying, she can see Glitchbot making expressive movements; looks like an expressive guy. Their talk doesn’t last very long, Glitchbot leaves to attend his own movie and Zenyatta floats back to the bar. He sees Hana looking and waves. She thinks he would be smiling if he could. It doesn’t take long before she gets bored. She decides to talk to Zenyatta, only walking a few metres from her position. 

_Wonder what he talked about with Glitchbot, from what I heard the man is a real piece of work._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lúcio is watching over the guests from the upper left corner of the room, good spot to watch the movie from. He doesn’t pay much attention to the movie though, a man constantly on his cellphone has caught his attention. 

He activates his comm, “hey guys, there is this man on row 9 that hasn’t stopped looking since he sat down. I can’t see what he is doing though, should we have a look?”

Léna is the first to answer, saying she will sneak a peek while walking by. She leaves her post, from lower left corner, and walks past the man on row 9. When she gets back, she reports, “nothing suspicious, he’s having an argument with his wife over text it seems.”

Lúcio exhales, relieved, “Alright, but I’ll be keeping an eye on him.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana also decided to talk to Genji, asking about anything unusual he has seen. He says he hasn’t really seen anything out of the ordinary, except for one really nervous guy and a woman wearing sunglasses. She had a bag with her, and didn’t take the sunglasses off inside. While still talking to the cyborg, a man leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. When he returns he walks up to the couple. He has a smug grin on his face, lot of facial hair and wears a pair of glasses. Otherwise he would fit right in with all the other guests. When he gets close enough, Genji recognizes the somewhat odd looking person.

“Mccree?”

He hushes, placing a finger over his mouth. “Not too loud now darling, don’t want anyone knowing it’s me. Kind of got a big price on my head.”

The old overwatch agent looks nothing like Hana remembers him. He isn't wearing his cowboy outfit, just a regular suit like the other guests. No hat, his beard reduced to a stubble, and a pair of glasses. She assumes he doesn't need any, and just wear them for this look. He's propably undercover. but why?

Genji immediatelly lowers his voice, it’s almost a whisper, “then what are you doing here?”

“I got a tip that a local gang was gonna show up her tonight, they’re after that shitty producer.”

“Glitchbot?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. I suppose that is also why you are here.”He looks at Hana, then glances at Zenyatta at the bar.

“Glitchbot hired us, he already suspected someone would be planning an assault.”

“Of course there is, the guy is a downright horrible piece of scraps.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that...”

Jesse raises an eyebrow and looks at Genji.

“Okay okay, he is kind of an asshole. But why are you here then? You weren’t seriously thinking about facing an entire gang on your own, were you?”

He shrugs and grins, “think I couldn’t do it?”

Genji thinks for a second before replying, “okay, maybe you could. But why would you want to help Glitchbot?”

“Well, it is not as much about helping that tin can as it about collecting the bounty on the gang-leader’s head.”

Genji chuckles a little robotic laugh, “I figured as much.”

The two continue their friendly banter while she spots another guest leaving for the bathrooms. When the woman stays there for quite some time, Hana decides to investigate and presses her comm.

“This woman has been in the bathroom for 30 minutes, I’m going to check on her.”

She follows the woman into the bathroom, leaving Genji and Jesse chatting. Only a few minutes later they hear a message over their comms; it’s Hana again.

“I-I need healing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sorry for the late update, I've been very busy with school and I'm barely finding the time to write  
> -Also, sorry for the cheap cliffhanger but I really felt like I needed to update so I decided to split this chap into 2 smaller chapters


End file.
